


A little gay

by ConditionsForVictory



Category: The Bold Type
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Romance, possible series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-25 03:11:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12026865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConditionsForVictory/pseuds/ConditionsForVictory
Summary: Kat is not gay. She just isn't. Except when she looks at Adena she can't help but want to be with her in every sense of the word.Okay. She might be a little gay.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Okay so first Kadena fanfic. Hope you guys enjoy. This ship is slowly destroying my life. In a good way. Let me know what you think and if I should continue it :)

The old swing set creaked eerily as the wind whirled through the dimly lit park. Kat hung her head as she crossed the small playground, her footsteps echoing as they crushed the gravel below them. Rubbing the back of her neck she shakily sighed and plopped herself down on the concrete bench. She hissed as the cold concrete met her behind, numbing it as she continued to sit there by herself. The park was empty, its slide, jungle gym, and swings looked skeletal thanks to the absence of children. The road that followed the circumference of the park was deserted. The traffic lights changed their colours regardless of the absence of cars.

 

Kat rubbed her tired eyes and glanced at her watch. Groaning she bent herself over her knees and hugged herself. “What are you doing?” She mumbled and squeezed her eyes shut. The sound of footsteps made her freeze. She clutched at her sides and slowly looked up.

Jane’s chest was rapidly rising and falling, her hair fell into her eyes and her cheeks were flushed from running. Upon spotting Kat relief washed over her fair features and put her hands on her knees.

“God Kat.” She whined and made her way over to her. “It’s two in the morning, why are you here?”

Kat shrugged and leaned against the back of the bench when Jane sat next to her. As she caught her breath Kat noticed her checker pyjamas pants and the oversized Harry Potter hoodie. Guilt hit her chest and she looked away slightly ashamed for her brashness.

“I couldn’t sleep.” She eventually let out.

“So you decided a quick walk to the park would help?” Jane threw her hands in the air and ran a hand through her dark hair. Kat looked away sheepishly and curled within herself.

 

 

 “I just…needed to get out.” She admitted. “I’m sorry; I didn’t think I would wake you.”

“Well you did.” Jane huffed and crossed her arms, a small put forming on her lips. Kat side eyed her. Her eyes were hard, making Kat regret texting her that she wasn’t feeling well.

“I’m sorry.” She whispered, the shakiness in her voice betraying her.

Immediately Jane’s eyes softened and she wrapped an arm around her. “I’m not mad you woke me up Kat.” She sighed and drew her into her side. Kat immediately curled into her and buried her face into Jane’s shoulder. Another pair of feet broke their silent meditation and the pair looked up to see Sutton running towards them in a bright pink silk gown and fuzzy pink slippers. The sight of her barely awake eyes and hectic bed head was enough to make Kat burst into a slight hysterical laughter.

“Don’t laugh at me!” Sutton waved a hand at her as she collapsed on the bench. “You should have seen me! I get a panicked call from Jane saying you’re missing so I jumped out of bed, grabbed the first thing I could find and tracked Jane’s phone.” Sutton let out in a rush and pulled Kat into a massive hug.  Kat hugged her friend back eagerly, thankful to have both of them in her life.

 

The trio sat there for a while, Kat staring at the ground unblinking, Jane playing with her hoodie and Sutton staring at the stars, counting them to pass time. Eventually, when Kat couldn’t stand the silence anymore, she whispered. “I saw her today.” Kat could feel Sutton and Jane nodding. They tightened their hold on her and rubbed warmth back into her arms.

“I figured.” Jane replied. “It’s why I knew where you’d be.” Kat breathed out and sat up, putting some distance between them. 

“Want to talk about it?” Sutton asked softly.

“No.” Kat shook her head after a moment.  Sutton looked over Kat’s head to Jane who shared her concerned look.

“Kat,” Jane started.

“You need to talk about this,” Sutton continued. “I’ve never seen you so strung up about someone before.”

Kat vehemently shook her head and stood up. “I’m not gay.” Kat stated while beginning to pace in front of her friends. “I’m just not.”

“Okay.” Jane nodded. “You’re not gay.”

“Liking Adena doesn’t make you gay, at least not completely.” Sutton added gently, worried about the bright anxious spark in her friend’s eyes. Kat sent her an unimpressed glance and rubbed the back of her neck before plopping herself down in defeat.

 

“It makes me a little gay doesn’t it?” Kat whispered to no one in particular.

 

* * *

**__ **

**__ **

Adena El-Amin.

She was in the university’s photography department.

Adena was beautiful in every way Kat hadn’t thought was possible. Kat wished she was more artistic. She would draw Adena the way she saw her. She wished she could trace the soft lines of her smile, the gentle curve at the nape of her neck, the frustrated scrunch her eyebrows made when she was irritated. Kat sighed and shook herself out of her reverie.

Mrs Carlyle, or Jacqueline as she preferred to be called, raised an eyebrow at Kat making her blush and made Kat quickly pretend she was taking notes. Her professor pursed her lips and smirked when she obviously realised it wasn’t the board Kat was intensely staring at but rather the back of Adena’s hijab. Kat refused to look up for the rest of the lecture.

 

“Alright class that’s it for the day,” Jacqueline announced. “Before you all rush out and drink your livers away this weekend, I am assigning everyone to partners for the term’s portfolio assignment.” The class immediately let out a uniformed groan and Kat had to keep in a worried shriek because the way Jacqueline was looking at her did not mean good news. Kat rushed to pack up her things and leave the lecture hall before anything could happen. She was almost successful until a soft accented voice called her name and sent chills down her spine.

 

“Kat!” Now how could Kat ignore Adena when she called her like _that_.

“Adena, hi.” Kat turned around and tried to swallow her nervousness. Adena’s radiant smile greeted her and Kat cursed her misfortune at feeling weak at the knees.

 

“We didn’t sit together and you came in late,” Adena’s smile fell ever so slightly. “Is everything alright?” Kat quickly nodded and tried ignore the way her heart leapt at the fact that Adena was upset that they didn’t sit together.

 

“Yeah sorry about that.” Kat laughed nervously and waved her hands around. “I didn’t really sleep well last night so I ended up sleeping through my alarm. And Jacqueline had already started the lesson so I thought it was best that I just slipped into the nearest seat.” The half lie rolled easily over her tongue. Kat hated that it had gotten so easy lying to Adena, but what was the alternative? Spewing her complicated feelings for her friend every time she saw her?

_No thank you._

 

Adena nodded and her smile was back in at full force. “Well since we didn’t sit together and get to talk, want to grab some coffee before my photography lecture?”

 _Fuck yes._ “Uh sure, I could go for some coffee.” Kat stuttered.

Adena slipped an arm in between Kat’s and pulled her next to her as they travelled across campus to Adena’s favourite coffee shop, Red Café.

 

Things with Adena were so easy. The banter, the conversation, life was just easier for Kat when she was with Adena. It was like Adena was both the weight that kept her grounded and the force that made her feel like she was floating.

It was exhilarating and terrifying at the same time.

Kat didn’t know what to do.

 

The only thing that was hard with Adena was Coco. Coco was the barista at Red Café and  Adena’s ex. Every time Kat and Adena walked into Red Café together Kat swears Coco puts salt in her coffee instead of sugar. It was obvious to anyone with eyes that Coco wasn’t over Adena. It was a messy break up, half the university knew about it. But then again if your ex-girlfriend had to live stream a drunkard rant to the Student Council Facebook page people would talk about it. And people did, for months.

 

Kat was there for Adena. There for every snotty tissue, every hiccupped cry, and every ice cream tub Adena wanted to eat. Somewhere along the lines Kat’s feelings shifted from vague girl crush to full on ‘holy shit I think I may kinda be in love with you’.

 

Kat didn’t do love. No. Kat did drunk hook ups with men that lead to awkward mornings and blackmail for Sutton and Jane. But then again right now Kat was doing an extremely salty cappuccino.

 

Kat gagged and grabbed at Adena’s hot chocolate to wash out the salty burnt taste in her mouth.

“Did Coco spike your drink again?” Adena asked a slight angered timber in her voice.

“Maybe.” Kat said slowly not wanting to upset Adena. The last time Kat admitted Coco slipped something extra into her coffee Adena confront Coco and the two of them had had a heated (read violent) argument in French that left Kat both terrified and turned on. _I mean if your crush was defending your honour in French would you not get a little turned on?_

“I am so sorry Kat.” Adena said reaching across the table to hold Kat’s hand. “I didn’t know she would be working today.”

“It’s okay.” Kat waved away Adena’s worry and bravely squeezed and laced their fingers together, an action Adena often did. “I’ll just have to share your drink now.” Adena chuckled and pushed her mug to the middle of the table. Kat smiled and for a moment allowed herself the moment. A concept Adena taught her when she first met the aspiring photographer. She allowed herself to enjoy the smile Adena was giving her and feeling of Adena’s hand on hers and the way their hands seemed to fit perfectly.

* * *

**__ **

Kat was supposed to be at the bar with her friends getting drunk after a hell week but she wasn’t at the bar with her friends getting drunk. Instead she was in Adena’s dorm room making popcorn for an impromptu movie night.

 

 _Where are you?_ Kat’s phone buzzed as a group message from Sutton came through.

 _At Adena’s._ Jane answered before Kat could.

 _What happened to chicks before dicks?_ Came Sutton’s reply.

 _Wait._ Sutton sent another message. _Is there a lesbian version of this?_

 

Kat rolled her eyes at her friend’s antics and typed out a quick apology.

_Sorry guys, Adena wanted to have a movie night._

_It’s alright Kat, enjoy your night making heart eyes at your crush._ Jane sent which was followed by a bunch of heart and kissing emoji’s from Sutton.

 

Kat laughed quietly and slipped her phone into her pocket before walking back to Adena’s bed with the bowl of freshly popped corn. Adena’s room was always tastefully decorated, a reflection of Adena’s artistic nature. Fairy lights hung from the walls creating a soft light that made the room feel warm and cosy. Pictures of Adena’s home painted the walls with the few exceptions of Adena’s personal shots and even one of Kat.

 

Adena was typing away her laptop trying to find a movie when Kat realised the only way they could watch the movie comfortably was if they were basically cuddling. Which was fine, they’ve cuddled before. But this was before Kat realised she was a little bit in love with her friend. Swallowing the nervous laugh that threatened to escape her Kat climbed into Adena’s bed and put the bowl between them in an effort to create a distance.

 

This plan went right out the window when Adena lifted the bowl to put it in her lap and lean her head on Kat’s shoulder. _Well fucking shit._

 

Kat wasn’t even sure what movie was playing. All she could focus on was the fact that Adena would not stop playing with Kat’s fingers and that somehow during the movie they had gravitated from sitting up to lying down. This meant that, much to Kat’s horror and satisfaction,  Adena’s head was now resting on her chest. Kat was surrounded by the aroma of Adena’s sandalwood shampoo and the soft curls of Adena’s hair tickled her chin. Adena laughed at something the main character said. The vibration of Adena’s laugh travelled throughout Kat’s body and made Kat feel overly warm.

 

Eventually the movie ended but neither girl moved. Kat was fairly sure Adena was asleep and she wasn’t much further from passing out. Lifting the laptop from their laps Kat laid it gently on the floor and turn on her side. She was right, Adena was asleep. Slowly she lifted her hand and traced the lines of Adena’s face and the outline of her full lips. Kat exhaled a straggled breath and closed her eyes.

“Okay, I might be a little gay.” She whispered.

 

A sharp intake of breath made Kate’s eyes spring open. Kat found herself staring into wide mocha eyes.

“Uh…” Kat blinked.

 

_God fuck Edison._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay another chapter! Also fun fact Red Cafe is an actual cafe near my university. It's the only place my vegan friend likes going to.

“Kat?” Sutton’s voice filtered into Kat’s ears.

Kat groaned and buried herself deeper into her blankets and threw her duvet over her head.

“Kat open your door.” Jane’s voice followed and Kat shook her head.

 

“Nope.” She shouted. “I’m not here right now. Come back later.”  For a brief moment there was absolute silence before she heard a ‘click’ and the sound of her dorm room door creaking open.

“I swear if you just used my emergency key to get in here I am hiding it again and not telling you where I pout it.” Kat warned from under the pile blankets that covered her.

“I-uh- learnt how to lock pick.” Jane lied lamely. Kat threw off the blankets to glare at her two sheepish looking friends.

“We’re worried.” Sutton defended herself.

“And we have a right to be intrusive when we are worried about you.” Jane folded her arms and punctuated her words with a nod. Kat groaned and turned around to face the wall.

“Fine.” She said. “You can be here but I am not talking.” Sutton and Jane looked at each other, both agreeing that there was no way they were leaving without Kat telling them what was wrong.

 

“Sure.” Jane said and plopped herself onto the floor leaning against Kat’s cluttered desk. “But I’m raiding your junk food then.”

Sutton sat on the foot of the bed and whipped out her cell phone. “Does your dorm get good Wi-Fi? I need to check my emails.”

Kat groaned and buried her head into her pillow. Jane and Sutton sat there in silence for a few minutes. Jane began repainting her nails while Sutton cyber stalked the guy she was crushing on in her lit class. Eventually Kat grew antsy. She could feel them waiting for her to break, to tell them why she had locked herself in her room for the entire day and why Adena had called them in worried because Kat had left her room running at three in the morning.

 

Because that’s what Kat did.

Run from her emotions so it left everyone behind in a worried and confused daze.

 

After Kat had essentially, and accidently, declared her slight homosexuality to Adena she did the only logical action she could come up with. She laughed, more like hyperventilated while manically giggling, picked up her belongings and left the room so quickly she was fairly sure there were skid marks on the floor. She ran all the way across campus to the safely of her room where she had curled herself into a ball and stayed there while her brain tried to process her own stupidity.

The worst part was that she could still hear Adena’s desperate voice calling her name, begging her to slow down and look at her. But Kat couldn’t. She didn’t think she could ever look at Adena again.

 

Sighing, Kat extracted herself from her cave and sat up. Eyeing her friends with an unamused stare Kat huffed at their expected eyes.

“I accidently came out to Adena last night.”

 

Silence.

 

“Accidently?” Sutton blinked.

“Came out?” Jane exclaimed and launched herself towards the bed and gripped Kat’s arm. “What happened?”

Kat took a deep breath in and looked at her friends helplessly. “We were watching a movie and ended up cuddling.” She began to explain. “When the movie ended I guess she fell asleep cause, y’know, her eyes were closed. Anyway, I just… was looking at her and all I wanted to do was kiss her and hold her and it just…slipped out.”

 

“Oh god you told her you loved her.” Sutton’s blue eyes sparkled.

“No!” Kat quickly shook her head. “I said I might be a little gay. I thought she was sleeping but when I opened my eyes she was looking at me!”

“Shit.” Her two friends let out and looked at each other. “Then what?”

“I-uh- I ran?” Kat cringed while shrugging.

Sutton hit her own forehead and collapsed to lie down on the bed in a dramatic huff. “No wonder Adena called me! She said you were having a panic attack and just left her room. She said she chased after you but you wouldn’t stop.”

“I freaked out okay!” Kat shouted as tears formed in her eyes. “I just didn’t know what to do.”

“Hey,” Jane said softly. “It’s okay, we’ll figure it out.” Kat looked at her hopelessly as Jane pulled her into a hug.

“We’ll figure it out.” Sutton reiterated with a warm smile.

“Okay.” Kat nodded and returned Sutton’s smile with a watery one.

* * *

**__ **

Kat walked around campus aimlessly Sunday afternoon. Jane and Sutton had talked her into getting out of her room and were currently setting up a movie/wine night at their dorm while Kat went on a junk food run. Switching hands so that the one holding the packet of chocolates and sweets didn’t get too tired Kat took a deep breath in.

Her phone buzzed again from another message that was most likely from Adena. Adena hadn’t stopped calling and texting her which was…intense. Adena wasn’t a phone person. For days at a time the only way Kat could get a hold of her was either track her down at her dorm room, Red Café, or in the various classes that Kat may or may not know she would be in. SO the fact that Adena was investing so much time with her phone disorientated Kat.

Kat knew she would eventually answer Adena but she just needed time. She needed to find out a way to lie. To make sure Adena never found out why she decided to come out the way she did. Shaking her head in an effort to clear her head of her overwhelming thoughts Kat realised her feet had taken her subconsciously to Red Café.

Quickly eyeing the patrons of the Café Kat saw that it was safe from Adena and went in craving a coffee. When stepping in Kat made eye contact with the barista and inwardly flinched. While the café may have been clear of Adena it was not clear of Coco.

_Shit._ Kat thought while slowly continuing her way to the counter. _It’d be too obvious to turn around and leave now._ With a smile on her face that felt all too fake Kat greeted a scowling Coco.

“Hi.” She said. “Could I get um, a coffee?” The word coffee ended in a higher pitch than she was comfortable with.

Coco raised an eyebrow at Kat. They stared at each other for a while until Kat realised she needed to add more to her order than that.

“It’ll be ready in a minute.” Coco said in a flat uninterested voice that just made Kat even more uncomfortable. Kat nodded, a part of her wondered if it would come with salt again.

When Coco handed over Kat’s coffee Kat took a small experimental sip only to have her lip curl in disgust.

“Come on dude.” Kat sighed and put her coffee back on the counter. “I didn’t know shit to you. Why do you have to ruin my coffee?” Coco raised her perfect angular eyebrows and Kat hated the fact that she thought she was beautiful. _She and Adena were a beautiful couple._  

“You ruined my relationship.” Coco shrugged. “It seems only fair that I ruin your coffee.”

“Ruined your relationship?” Kat exclaimed incredulously. “I didn’t do jack shit to your relationship. You ruined that all on your own when you slept with someone else.”

Coco slammed a hand on the counter her dark eyes burning with anger. “Don’t fucking lie to me.” She hissed. “You’re telling me that every time Adena spoke about you, left me to go to you, that you two were what? Just chilling?”

“Yes!” Kat practically yelled. “Adena would never cheat on you. We are _just friends_.”

“Then you’re lying to yourself.” Coco spat and waved a hand in the air. “Adena would not _shut up_ about you. For months it was Kat did this and Kat said this. And god when you two were in the same room you would not stop looking at each other like a pair of love struck babies!”

“So what?” Kat crossed her arms and glared at Coco. “You thought the best idea was to get drunk, livestream breaking up with your girlfriend, and then fuck the first girl that looked at you? God Adena didn’t deserve that, she deserves better than your cheating petty ass.”

Okay so this was not the smartest thing to say with hot coffee just lying around. Coco’s entire face went red and her eyes echoed a livid rage. Coco took one look at Kat’s salty coffee and an evil glint twinkled in her eye. In one fluid motion she lifted Kat’s coffee and through it all over her.

Kat shrieked in pain and dropped her packets. “Oh you’re going to get it bitch.”

* * *

**__ **

“Hello?” Sutton answered her cell phone cautiously at the unknown number.

“Hey Sutton.” A sheepish Kat filtered through.

“Kat?” Sutton frowned. “Where are you calling me from?”

“Uh, about that. You see it’s actually a funny story….”

The car ride was awkward. Extremely and painfully awkward.

One: Sutton and Jane were fuming at the fact that Coco had thrown hot coffee on their best friend.

Two: Coco was in the car because the policeman asked them to give the limping girl a lift.

Three: Coco was limping because Kat dragged her over a counter and body slammed her into the ground.

Four: Apparently Adena’s number is the only number Coco knows off by heart.

Five: Adena was in the car and Kat was sitting in between her and Coco.

“Could someone please play some music?” Kat practically begged. She pressed the ice pack closer to her bruised eye and added. “Also, drive faster.”

Jane nodded and turned on the radio while Sutton drove a little quicker. The music helped only a little, Kat could feel Adena’s eyes on her.

They arrived at Coco’s apartment. No one said a word as Coco grouchily stepped out of the car, slammed the door shut, and stormed into her building. Kat immediately slid into Coco’s seat and stared out the window silently hoping that the added distance from Adena would help her breathe.

“Adena want me to drop you off at your dorm?” Sutton asked while looking at Adena through the rear-view mirror.

“If it’s alright with you I would like to come with you. I want to talk with Kat.” Adena’s voice was emotionless and it terrified Kat. Sutton nodded with wide eyes and drove to her dorm building.

Sutton parked and while she and Jane moved towards the entrance of the building Adena gripped Kat’s hand, forcing her to stay where she was.

Kat wanted to call to her friends for help, beg them not to leave her alone, but they walked quickly, obviously wanting to give Kat and Adena some privacy. _This is not the time for them to be thoughtful_. Kat sighed and shuffled her feet as Adena watched her friends walk into the building.

Adena waited a few more moments before she turned to Kat and lifted the ice pack gently from Kat’s grasp and softly pressed it against the growing bruise on her cheek.

“If you had told me you were going to fight Coco I would have warned you about her left hook.” Adena said dryly. Kat huffed a laugh but it was short lived when a hiss of pain escaped her when Adena touched a rather sensitive area. “Sorry.” She winced and stroked gently the spot she had pushed.

“It’s okay.” Kat said quietly. For some reason, in that moment, she wanted to be held. She wanted to be comforted because damn Coco packs a punch and it was kinda scary being pulled apart by two big policemen.

Maybe Adena was secretly telepathic or maybe she just knew Kat. Either way Adena took one look at Kat’s trembling lip before pulling the taller girl into a tight embrace. Kat melted into Adena. She buried her face into Adena neck ignoring the pain that seared through her body at the contact. Adena gripped the back of Kat’s neck to keep her steady as her other hand stroked her back in a slow comforting motion. Kat wrapped her arms around Adena’s slim waist and breathed in the scent that could only be Adena’s perfume. It smelt good, familiar, it grounded her.

Kat wanted to stay there, just there, surrounded by Adena. She felt safe in the other girl’s arms. But she knew she had to face her, had to talk to her about what happened.

“I’m sorry.” She whispered into Adena neck. Adena shivered at the proximity of Kat’s lips to her neck. Stepping back she cupped Kat’s unbruised cheek.

“It’s not your fault. It’s on camera that Coco started the fight.”

“I’m not sorry for that.” Kat shook her head. “Coco needed to get her ass handed it to her for months now.” That earned her a smile which she felt proud about. They smiled at each other before Kat looked away. “I’m sorry about last night.” She finally admitted.

Adena’s face changed instantly. Gone was the soft comforting smile. It was replaced by a guarded frown and a scrunch of the eyebrows. “If I made you uncomfortable I’m sorry.” Adena said her voice harsh yet vulnerable. “I have a habit of…cuddling in my sleep.”

“What?” Kat frowned. “No, that’s not it.”

“Then what is it?” Adena demanded. “I woke up to you mumbling something and then you just…ran off.”

“Wait,” Kat’s eyes widened. “You didn’t hear what I said?”

“No.” Adena shook her head. “Was that the reason you ran off?”

Kat couldn’t believe it. For a solid day she had been stressing and analysing what she would say to Adena about her accidental coming out. _But she didn’t even hear you._ Kat laughed humorously and ran a hand over her dark curls.

“You didn’t hear me.” She repeated slowly and shook her head. She took a step back away from Adena and stretched her arms out towards the darkening sky. “You didn’t hear me.”

“Kat.” Adena called slowly. “What’s going on? Are you okay?” Hysteria built up in Kat’s chest.

_She didn’t hear you. You have a clean slate. You could lie and say something came up._ But Kat realised she didn’t want to lie. She spent the entire day getting over the fact that Adena had heard her. She prepared herself for Adena hearing her.

Kat looked at Adena. Looked at the worried onyx eyes that shone with the sunset hues. Traced the curls and twists of her deep maroon hijab down to the wisps of hair that fell out at the nape of her neck. Kat’s eyes took in Adena’s breath taking beauty, loving the way the last of the sun’s rays played on the caramel of Adena’s skin. Kat looked at the girl before her, the girl who was looking at her so patiently, so gently, that Kat couldn’t find it in herself to lie anymore.

“I ran because I thought you heard me come out.” Kat stated her voice growing in volume has confidence hit her. “I freaked out because I didn’t mean to say it. I though you heard me and that it would mean you would wonder why.” Adena opened her mouth to say something, to question what on earth Kat was talking about but Kat pushed through.

“You’re the only person who throws me off my game and I-I think I really like you.” Kat let out in a rush. “I think I’m a little gay for you.” She added with a small smile.

Adena swallowed down the dryness in her throat and look at Kat with wide eyes. She looked at the taller girl who was smiling with the type of smile that made her heart race and her palms sweat. It was the type of smile that lit up Kat’s entire face and made you want to smile in return at the pure joy it brought. It was the type of smile Adena’s fingers itched to photograph.

But slowly that smile began to fade as the silence between them grew and Kat’s confidence began to fade. She shuffled her feet and refused to look at Adena.

“Sorry.” Kat mumbled her voice cracking before she whirled around and ran to her friend’s dorm building.

She almost made it to the door before a strong hand wrapped around her wrist and pulled her into a body. Adena’s arms securely wrapped themselves around Kat’s waist and Adena’s face pressed into the back of Kat’s shoulder.

“Stop running away from me.” Adena’s voice was muffled by Kat’s voice. “You can’t just say something like that and then leave.”

“Well you weren’t saying anything.” Kat gulped.

“I was processing.” Adena defended herself. “What are you supposed to do when the girl of your dreams confesses her feelings for you?”

“I don’t know maybe-.” Kat froze. “Wait what?” Kat then turned to face Adena; despite the smaller girls protests and the fact that Adena’s arms still held her in a vice grip.

Adena’s face was bright red but there was a satisfied smirk on her lips.

“Maybe if you ran less and stayed in the moment more you would have heard me months ago.” Adena’s voice was low and deep. Kat blinked and opened her mouth and closed it again, unable to find anything to say.

Adena’s arms moved from around her waist to around her neck. Adena’s fingers played with the baby hairs on Kat’s neck which made goosebumps break out all over Kat’s back.

“Well _Kat_ ,” Adena said in a voice that made her knees weak. “Are you going to run again?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again follow me on tumble. ConditionsForVictory. Please. Love ya.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go! The final chapter. Thank you so much to everyone who read and left a comment and a kudo :) I appreciate you kind souls. Also if anyone noticed, I think Aisha Dee has one of the most beautiful smiles.

Adena El-Amin did not shy away from the harshness of life. She faced the repressiveness of her country head on; she wasn’t afraid to speak up against her government and was ready to fight for what she believed in.

She was brave. She was proud of her sexuality. Even if home wasn’t safe she never lied about who she loved. Even her decision to study in America didn’t scare her. She revelled in the unknown, she looked forward to the new challenges and adventures her new life would bring.

Adena was bold. She used her art to express her beliefs. In all her assignments she showed political strength in speaking out against the racism and sexism that she saw in the world around her. Her photographs echoed the thoughts that whirled in her mind and she never once hesitated in sharing her thoughts with her art.

Adena was confident in who she was and what she stood for. Every step she took had an air of certainty, her movements graceful as if they were practised beforehand.  It’s why she and Coco had made such a strong couple, it was also why they needed to break up. Coco was strong and confident in a way Adena could appreciate and admire. Together they were a force that Adena had always longed for. But that quickly lost its charm when they argued more than they spoke; it lost its charm even quicker when Adena met Kat.

Adena would never forget the day she met Kat Edison. She had seen the other girl around campus, running around with her two other friends. It was the first day of lectures in Adena’s second year. Jacqueline had just started an introductory lecture about the course when Kat came barrelling into the lecture hall, her cheeks flushed red from and a sheepish smile in her face. She had quickly stammered an apology before shuffling into the nearest open seat, the one next to Adena.

Adena remembers her being so beautiful then, so disoriented in her tardiness that she had dropped most of her stationery on the floor in her haste to sit down. And then, in clichéd movie style, Adena reached down to help her. When she looked up to hand over the pens and highlighters Adena’s eyes caught Kat’s and suddenly Adena was drowning in mahogany.

Since then Adena’s world was Kat. Her reality shifted from the strict diet of politics she fed herself to late night strolls through Kat’s favourite park because she loved how empty it was. Her days went from school being the most important prospect to chasing Kat around campus as she pulled Adena along on one of her many adventures. It wasn’t so much that Kat distracted Adena from her drive but rather taught Adena to breathe. To enjoy her days as a young university student and enjoy the lifestyle it brought. Together they grew, Adena taught Kat to slow down and enjoy the moment she was in, a lesson Adena herself learnt through her photography, and Kat taught Adena that it was okay to enjoy herself and that life could be fun, with the right people.

Adena didn’t know that Coco wasn’t the right people. Adena knew she had feelings for Kat. She knew from the moment she woke up one morning with Coco’s arm wrapped around her waist and she found herself frowning at the arm, wishing that it had been Kat’s. But two facts were clear, one was that Kat was an ‘out and proud hetero’ and the second was that she was with Coco. Despite their constant fights she stayed with Coco, she forced herself to remember why she first fell in love with her. But every time she caught a glimpse of that beautiful smile of Kat’s Adena’s memory failed her.

Months went by and Adena’s feelings for Kat only grew. Everything second Adena spent with Kat became the highlight of her day. She longed for the soft giggles they would share in class, she ached for their greeting hugs. When Coco has savagely broken up with her, she knew it was because she overheard Adena speaking to her mother about the girl she was in love with. Adena knew Coco had overheard her tell her mother that it was Kat.

Kat was there for it all. When Adena had called her at three am with tears running down her face and cries muffling her words, Kat was there instantly, cradling her as she cried herself to sleep for weeks. In the darkest days of her university life Kat was a beacon of light that kept Adena afloat. It was because of that fact that Adena resigned her fate to only being Kat’s friend. She knew nothing would come from her feelings and that there was no way she was going to destroy the one friendship that meant everything to her. She told herself every night before she fell asleep that Kat did not return her feelings.

And she almost had herself believing it.

Until now.

_God,_ Adena thought, _I wish I had my camera._ Kat’s eyes were wide, the hazel caramel of her irises glinted in the fading light of the Sunday evening. Her eyebrows were raised in surprise and her lips were slightly parted so that Adena could feel Kat’s heavy breaths against her cheeks. Adena couldn’t help but feel satisfied at Kat’s reaction, satisfied that she had shocked Kat. In a way it was revenge for worrying Adena all weekend.

Adena’s smirk softened into a warm smile and she played with a loose curl that had escaped Kat’s bun. Kat’s hands shakily made their way to Adena’s hips and her forehead fell so that it leant against Adena’s.

Kat took a deep breath in and laughed softly. “Months you say?” She whispered.

“Oh yes.” Adena chuckled and closed her eyes, loving the way the two of them were so close together.

“I’m an idiot, aren’t I?” Kat mumbled as she took a step closer, completely engulfing Adena into her arms.

“Yes.” Adena laughed outright and tightened her hold on Kat before continuing. “But I am an idiot too.” Adena could feel Kat smile.

Slowly Kat began lean back, enough so that there was a space for Kat to look into Adena eyes. Her eyes began to travel lower and stopped hungrily on her lips. Biting her own Adena started at Kat’s lips for a moment before leaning forward. Kat smiled into the kiss, smiled that smile that drove Adena absolutely crazy.

Kat’s lips were soft and Adena couldn’t get enough of them. Couldn’t get enough of Kat. Their kiss grew from a tentative touch to a passionate embrace that soon had Adena aching for more.

“Hey!” A voice shouted that caused the two of them to spring apart. “If you two are about to get it on do not do it in the middle of a damn parking lot!”

Sutton and Jane had stuck their heads out of the corridor window and were currently whistling at the pair. “You just came back from jail Kat!” Added Jane. “You don’t want to get arrested for public indecency!”

Kat threw them the bird which had them cackling and leaving them alone.

“They have a point you know.” Adena said with hooded eyes, her fingers tracing the bottom of Kat’s shirt.

Kat’s eyes darkened and she nodded vigorously. “Very true. We should- uh- we should go. To my room. If you want.”

“Oh trust me,” Adena drawled hooking her fingers into the loops of Kat’s jeans and pulling her closer. “I want.”

* * *

 

Adena woke up to the sound of shuffling. Slowly she blinked away the last of her sleep and was welcomed by the sight of Kat leaning against her desk scrolling through her phone while sipping a glass of water. Adena’s eyes raked over Kat’s body covered only by a pair of underwear and an oversized t-shirt. Feeling Adena’s eyes on her Kat looked up and broke out into a soft happy smile.

“Good morning.” Kat said simply.

“Good morning,” Adena moaned while stretching, the sheets felt good on her naked skin. “Come back to bed.” She ordered.

Kat happily complied. Putting down the water and clambering onto the bed Kat threw an arm around Adena’s waist and pressed a kiss to Adena’s exposed shoulder. Adena smiled and snuggled into Kat’s chest before releasing a content smile.

“I like this.” Kat stated with a proud voice. Adena chuckled and leaned up to kiss her.

“I like this too.” Kat grinned and stroked Adena’s face with the back of her fingers. Adena grabbed Kat’s hand and kissed each individual finger before lacing their hands together.

“Adena?” Kat said her voice low and soft.

“Yes Kat?”

“I am definitely a little more than a little gay for you.” She grinned cheekily.

“Well what a coincidence,” Adena chucked. “I’m a little more than a little gay for you too.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on Tumblr. My name is conditionsforvictory, I post shit sometimes.


End file.
